Chocolates and Classrooms
by The Little House Scribe
Summary: Ginny gives Remus his medicine.  One shot.


**Chocolates and Classrooms**

"Weasley!" Ginny stopped as she heard Snape's voice call to her as she walked in from Herbology, her last lesson of the day. Although the Dementors were quite some distance away, Ginny's proximity to them was quite enough to ensure her whole experience outdoors was spent in forlorn hopelessness. Although the visions of Riddle never materialised, Ginny was constantly reminded of the harrowing experience brought on by the memories churned up by the dark, foul creatures.

"Yes, Professor?" Ginny turned around, resigning herself to whatever unjust fate the greasy git had in store for her. Instead of taking house points or giving her detention though (Ginny was feeling so downcast that neither would have dampened her spirits a lot) Snape handed her a phial of liquid.

"Take this to Professor Lupin directly. Do be careful, the potion is costly and time consuming to make and I do not wish to spend my valuable time making extra if a second year cannot help herself from destroying the portion of potion she currently holds."

"Yes sir."

Snape sneered, and turned away, cloaking billowing down the hall behind him.

Ginny made her way to Professor Lupin's office. Knocking on the door, Ginny heard Lupin call "Come in!" so she entered, and waiting for Professor Lupin to stand up from the trunk he was fiddling with, which was rattling suspiciously.

"Oh, Ginny, nice of you to drop by? Can I help you with anything?"

"Actually Professor, Professor Snape asked me to deliver this to you promptly." Ginny handed Lupin the phial. "Not that it isn't pleasant anyway Professor."

"Ah, I should thank Severus for this. Thank you Ginny."

"No problem." Ginny curiosity piqued because of the strange rattling coming from the trunk Professor Lupin was standing next to.

"Professor, pardon my intrusion, but could you tell me what is in that trunk please?"

"Certainly Ginny. That is a Boggart."

Ginny had heard of the Boggart thanks to the story of Neville's memorable encounter in the third year Defence against the Dark Arts classroom. As amusing as it was, Ginny was frightened by the prospect of facing the Boggart – she did not know of a way to make Lord Voldemort appear any less terrifying.

"Professor, is that for second year lessons?" Ginny asked apprehensively.

"Afraid not Ginny." Professor Lupin's voice became much graver than normal.

"Hermione badger you into letting her try out the Riddikulus charm? Poor girl has been going spare because you didn't let her try it out."

"I'll rectify that. Everyone should get a fair chance, wouldn't you say, Ginny?"

"I agree. Which, means, this Boggart must be for Harry, right?"

"Why would you say that?" Professor Lupin asked, a slight, curving smile gracing his scarred face.

"Harry and Hermione are the only people who did not face the Boggart." Ginny shrugged.

"Yes, I will be teaching Harry. But-" Professor Lupin took a sip of the tea he had next to his hand on the desk. "Bleaugh, disgusting. – not the Boggart banishing charm."

Ginny's interest piqued up.

"That is an interesting way of teaching. The boggart will not be as powerful as Harry's biggest fear, and perhaps it would be easier for him to learn the spells and techniques he needs to combat it if the real object confronted him."

"Exactly, Ginny."

Professor Lupin wondered if he should go into further detail. Ginny seemed trustworthy, and unlike Lavender Brown or Parvarti Patil, would not gossip about this matter.

He was saved when Ginny spoke up.

"Harry fears Dementors, doesn't he?"

Remus looked shocked for a moment. "I thought you would have suggested Lord Voldemort, as I thought of."

"Yes, but Harry's courage has always overcame his fear when he faced You-know-who. Dementors, though…." Ginny gave a small shudder. "They, are more, supernatural. You can't fight something that takes over your mind, makes you think…. Terrible things."

Professor Lupin knew Ginny could sympathize with Harry, but she would never understand – or could she. _ How can I judge Ginny? I have my own secrets, demons inside of me. Maybe she has some too._

Ginny spoke up.

"Is there a way to fight them, Professor Lupin?"

"Ginny, there is a spell. Unfortunately, it is above NEWT level. Not many wizards or witches can master the Patronus Charm."

"Can you do the charm?"

"I can, Ginny."

"I suppose the charm is not part of the Defence course."

"No, it is not. I shall try to fix that for next year, if I'm still here."

"Why wouldn't you be? You're a fantastic teacher!"

"Thank you, Ginny."

Professor Lupin finished the last of his cringe-inducing tea, and produced a box of chocolaty goodness.

"Honeydukes finest. Best cure for Dementors, rain and Severus Snapes potions put together." Professor Lupin said, offering a piece to Ginny.

"Thank you."

"Professor, is there any way I could help Harry with the Patronus Charm."

"Why would you ask that?" Professor Lupin inquired.

"You'll be teaching him it, won't you?"

Professor Lupin gave a ghost of a smile.

"Yes, Ginny, you can help."

Ginny rose from her seat.

"I will, Professor. Goodbye." Ginny walked towards the door. "And thank you."

Professor Lupin nodded, before the door closed and Ginny's footfalls died off.


End file.
